


eternal promises

by astrosminsung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i cried, idfk, is that one word?, just in case, laps lock, lapslock, listen this is the softest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: Dongmin’s eyes reflect the fairy lights strung throughout the room, his smile is the brightest Bin has ever seen it.





	eternal promises

**Author's Note:**

> listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy8t3gNsnv4)  
> and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HRaiRltBQ0)  
> on repeat while writing this
> 
> and this is inspired by [this mv / couple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HRaiRltBQ0)  
> and **NEW GIRL SPOILERS** [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOaVIRplPwg)  
> 

Bin straitens his suit jacket. he’s ready. despite his heart nearly beating out of his chest, he’s ready. he’s been ready for months, has been ready since the second he became sure of his decision. he looks over to where the changing room’s door had just opened, smiling widely at Minhyuk.

 

“ready?” Minhyuk asks.

 

“can’t wait another second,” Bin replies, his hands beginning to shake lightly at his sides.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything after that, but he puts an arm around bin’s shoulders, walking with him and out the door he had come into only moments before. they walked through the beautiful building in near silence, the only sound coming from their shoes on the granite floors, and Bin’s intentionally deep breathing. they turn down the grandest hallway, Bin’s stomach churning as they near the grand wooden doors at the end of the hall. they stop right in front of the dark wood, Minhyuk placing a gentle hand between Bin’s shoulder blades before pushing open the doors.

 

soft piano music comes from inside the exquisitely decorated room, and Bin’s mouth quite literally drops as he lays his eyes on Dongmin up there, standing at the end of the walkway, eyes lighting up impossibly brighter as he tracks Bin’s movements down the isle. Bin is ready, has never been more ready for anything else in his life; he’s been ready since he got Dongmin’s parents’ blessing, he’s been ready since he got the ring from his dad, has been ready since he scripted exactly how he’d propose, has been ready since he threw the entire script away and spoke for a long time, tears slipping down both his and Dongmin’s cheeks when he finally got down on one knee and asked, “Lee Dongmin, will you marry me?”. he’s been ready since he wrote his vows, has been ready since he rewrote his vows after him and Dongmin had a big fight and he added even more reasons he loves Dongmin, has been ready since he had rewritten his vows for the 20th time, has been ready since Minhyuk took the papers away from the desk beside Bin’s sleeping form, has been ready since he awoke to Minhyuk crying over his vows. he’s been ready since their first kiss, their first date, since they first met. 

 

he steps up and stands there, facing Dongmin. Dongmin’s eyes reflect the fairy lights strung throughout the room, his smile is the brightest Bin has ever seen it. 

 

“hi,” Dongmin’s smile is more than evident in his voice, pure joy and _love_ dripping off of that one simple word.

 

“hi,” Bin breathes, air escaping him as Dongmin steps closer, grasping both of Bin’s hands in his own.

 

not a single second passes that Bin isn’t looking at the angel in front of him, Dongmin the same. Bin barely hears the priest, only begins to pay attention the moment he hears Dongmin clear his throat.

 

Dongmin pulls the notecards from his pocket, glances down at them, and drops his hands to his sides. he’s already memorized everything. his heart shall spill from his lips as he reiterates the lines of print on those notecards written with ink made of his very own heartstrings. he clears his throat once more, purses his lips, and looks up to recapture Bin’s gaze in his own.

 

“hello, my moon. i’ve been waiting for this day my entire life, but you know that already,” Dongmin giggles lightly, trying to calm himself down. “you already know that from the many nights i had cried into your shoulder, mumbling about how i never knew if i would ever feel the pure, unadulterated love and happiness people feel on their wedding day. but Bin, you’ve brought me that joy.” Dongmin pauses to take a shaky breath. 

 

“i knew from the very second i met you, the moment i saw you through the window and you tried your very hardest to teach my uncoordinated self how to dance. i knew from the first time you asked me out, and the second time after i had run away in response to your first request of a date. i knew from our first dance to our first kiss to the moment you got down on one knee. i knew i wanted to marry you, i always have. and Bin, you know i believe in soulmates, and i also know you’ve heard this various times, but i truly believe we are soulmates. i believe we are meant to be together eternally, and i wish for nothing less. i want to be with you for not only the rest of our lives, but for the rest of eternity. like the stars you shine brightly and laugh even brighter, and like the moon you comfort me, you calm me,” Dongmin only notices the tears slipping down his cheeks when Bin places a gentle hand on his cheek and wipes a drop away, their free hands grasping each other like their lives depend upon it. 

 

“and Bin, you are my universe. you are everything to me, you are my very soul. i love you more than i ever thought possible, i care about you far more than i’ve ever cared about anyone else before. i am so excited to spend the rest of time with you. i’m so excited to be able to call you my husband.”

 

Dongmin doesn’t take his eyes from Bin’s, but he hears sniffles coming from behind him, and from beside Bin. he _knew_ they’d cry, he’ll need to ask Sanha later if he won their bet of whether or not Minhyuk would end up crying before Myungjun and Jinwoo. after a moment he quickly puts the notecards of his vows back into his coat pocket and takes Bin’s hand from his cheek, gripping it tightly in his own. 

 

Bin smiles as he watches Dongmin speak, latching onto every word he says. he starts crying quicker than he was expecting, but he’s okay with that. soon after he’s started crying himself, he sees dongmin’s own eyes shine not only from the fairy lights, but from newfound tears as well. he reaches up to wipe the small droplets away, and leaves his hand carefully against Dongmin’s cheek, taking Dongmin’s free hand in his own. sooner than Bin would’ve liked, Dongmin has finished saying his vows. Bin hears sniffles from all around the room, and sniffles a bit himself as well. he smiles brightly, giggling at Dongmin’s own smile. after a few seconds, he takes a hand from Dongmin’s and reaches into his own pocket, smiling down at the words messily scrawled across the paper.

 

“Lee Dongmin. the love of my life, the man who has brought me eternal happiness. i love you, i love you so much i don’t know how to put it all into words. i don’t think any language could ever properly express or encapsulate how impossibly much i love you. i’ve tried writing these vows more than enough times, but i simply cannot figure out how to express my love for you. but herein my 20th reiteration of this, i’ve honestly just decided to rant for a few minutes and hope it even sort of explains how impossibly much i love you. i love your smile, it lights up every room, and when you smile your biggest smiles, i feel my heart leap from my very body and soar with the clouds. every small touch you give me leaves a soft tingle against my skin, each touch shows your love and i could never be more thankful for your silent declarations of the fact. i want to thank you, eternally thank you for being my safe space. you keep me sane, honestly, you ground me before shows and keep me from punching homophobic assholes in the face,” at this the crowd chuckles, and Bin laughs through a heavy exhale, closing his eyes momentarily as he tries to calm his own beating heart. 

 

“Dongmin, you truly are an angel. i say that to you half a million times a day, i know. but this time i want you to engrain it into your mind. i want you to look around and see everything, and look back at everything we have done together, and never forget my love for you. any time you think lowly of yourself, remember me, and remember this, and close your eyes and come back to this moment. because my love for you has never faded, never faltered. i have never been any less in love with you than i am right now. i cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and to be able to meet new people, and look over at you and grab your warm hand, and confidently introduce you as my husband.” Bin is entirely aware of the tears sliding smoothly down his cheeks, but he’s hyper aware of the tears slipping even heavier down Dongmin’s own cheeks.

 

Bin folds the papers in his hands carefully, putting them back in his pocket as he grabs back onto Dongmin’s hands. his eyes wander every inch of Dongmin’s face; from his beautiful eyes, jumping from eyelash to eyelash, he finds his way down to his nose, the roundness of it bringing back memories of every press of lips that has graced the skin there. finally, his eyes reach his lips, and he watches as Dongmin’s lips move along to repeat the priest’s words, Bin still stares as he repeats the same words back to Dongmin. at last, his eyes trail back up Dongmin’s skin to his eyes. his beautiful, shining eyes glimmering with stars and tears. 

 

Dongmin watches on, tears gathering in his eyes throughout every reiteration of the priest’s words. he watches as Bin’s eyes map every line of his face, and as Bin’s line of sight crosses Dongmin’s own, he watches as Bin’s eyes shine more. he watches tears slide down Bin’s cheeks as he utters his “i do”. he watches the tears slip further as Dongmin sighs out his own “i do”, and the second the priest says “you may now kiss the groom,” their lips have already connected. 

 

no kiss has ever felt as magical. they’re both smiling, their teeth clash once, and their lips are wet with tears, but it’s still magical nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> cry about astro and binu with me on
> 
> \- [finger guns (my main)](lovelyjjonghyun.tumblr.com)  
> \- [jazz hands (my incorrect astro quotes blog)](incorrect-astro.tumblr.com)  
> \- [winks (my twt)](https://twitter.com/jjinwhoops)  
> 


End file.
